Honey, I'm Pregnant !
by danislee1133
Summary: kyuhyun memaksa Sungmin untuk melakukan ITU. Apa yang terjadi? / kumohon chagi. Malam ini saja, jebal? / YA.. Cho kyuhyun apa kau sudah gila? / Ne, aku memang sudah gila. Gila karna kau min / KyuMin / GS . chap 5 is up.
1. Chapter 1

Danislee1133 present

**HONEY, I'M PREGNANT !**

Pairing : KyuMin

Genre : romance / humor

Rate : T

Disclaimer : KyuMin milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka dan diri mereka sendiri. Fic abal ini 100% milik saya.

Warning : GS, typo(s) sana-sini, abal, dll. Dont bash. Unlike don't read.

Summary : "kyuhyun memaksa Sungmin untuk melalukan ITU. Apa yang terjadi? "

Danislee1133 second fic. enJOY and RnR please !

**HONEY, I'M PREGNANT ! – chapter 1**

"Min. Malam ini saja. Jebal ?"

Sungmin makin takut dengan tingkah brutal kyuhyun yang menurutnya sudah keterlaluan. Semakin kyuhyun mendekat semakin sungmin menjauh juga.

"kyu apa kamu sudah lupa perjanjian kita". Sungmin terus mundur selangkah demi selangkah sampai akhirnya kaki sungmin menyentuh tepian ranjang dan menghentikan langkah mundurnya.

"kumohon chagi. Malam ini saja, jebal?"

"YA.. Cho kyuhyun apa kau sudah gila?"

"Ne, aku memang sudah gila. Gila karna kau min"

Kyuhyun dengan paksa mendorong tubuh sungmin hingga sungmin terjungkal di ranjang, menindih tubuh sungmin dan menggenggam kedua tangan sungmin erat disisi kiri dan kanan kepala sungmin. Sungmin memberontak dengan sekuat tenaga tapi apa daya tenaga kyuhyun lebih kuat.

"kyu jebal lepaskan. Tangganku sakit" sungmin masih mencoba memberontak berusaha untuk bisa keluar dari kungkungan tubuh kyuhyun yang jauh lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Namun hasilnya percuma tenaganya tak mampu mengimbangi tenaga kyuhyun. Kyuhyunpun mencoba mencium sungmin yang tak berdaya dibawah tubuh kekarnya.

"andwae kyu jebal.."

sungmin terus memohon pada kyuhyun dengan air mata yang mulai keluar dari kedua iris matanya yang terluka. Tapi kyuhyun yang sedang kerasukan setan entah dari mana sepertinya sudah tidak mendengar perkataan sungmin lagi, yang kyuhyun inginkan adalah tubuh sungmin.

Kyuhyun mulai mencium bibir sungmin dengan kasar tanpa memperdulikan sungmin yang terus saja memberontak.

"hmmp..hmmmpp.." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut sungmin karna kyuhyun masih menciumnya dengan liar.

Sungmin menangis saat kyuhyun berusaha mencumbunya lebih jauh lagi, sungmin mencoba mengumpulkan semua tenaga yang tersisa dan dalam satu tendangan dengan kedua kakinya, sungmin berhasil menendang tepat diperut kyuhyun hingga kyuhyun terjengkal kelantai.

Sungmin langsung menangis sejadi-jadinya, hatinya sakit dan kecewa. Sungmin tak menyangka kyuhyun akan berbuat senekat itu padanya.

"kau keterlaluan kyu. Hiks.. kau.. hiks.. kau membuatku takut hiks.. " bulir-bulir cairan bening dengan deras meluncur dipipinya.

Kyuhyun seperti tersadar setelah mendengar tangisan dan perkataan sungmin.

'DAMN' kyuhyun mengumpat dirinya dalam hati. Hatinya juga sakit saat melihat air mata keluar dari kedua iris sungmin.

'_brengsek, kau memang brengsek cho kyuhyun, apa ini yang kau mau, membuat sungmin menangis'_ batin kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berdiri menghampiri sungmin yang masih menangis. Dipeluknya tubuh rapuh yeoja yang selama ini dia sayangi dan baru saja dengan tega ia menyakitinya dan membuatnya terluka. Sungmin masih menangis dalam pelukan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengusap lembut rambut sungmin. Berharap bisa mengurangi rasa sakit yang telah ia sebabkan. Kyuhyun benar-benar tak habis pikir, kenapa dia bisa berbuat nekat seperti ini?

Kenapa dia tega membuat orang yang dicintainya kesakitan?

kenapa dia tega membuat orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya ketakutan?

Dan kenapa dia tega membuat 'istrinya' menangis?

'ISTRI'.

Ya benar kyuhyun dan sungmin adalah suami-istri yang sudah menikah selama hampir dua tahun. Lalu kenapa sungmin tak mau melakukan ITU? Bukankah kyuhyun suaminya?

"mianhe, aku bukan suami yang baik. jeongmal mianhe"

-beberapa hari kemudian-

**-kyuhyun pov-**

"yaa cho kyu? Serius sekali?"

Orang yang mengagetkanku tadi langsung duduk disebelahku dan dengan seenaknya langsung meminum minumanku sampai tak tersisa. ck. Dasar rakus.

Dia adalah Lee hyukjae atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Eunhyuk sahabat sekaligus partner kerjaku. Perlu sedikit kalian tau aku adalah seorang artis terkenal. Karna aku adalah salah satu member Super Junior.

Siapa yang tidak tau dengan Super Junior, boyband dengan 5 member yang semuanya tampan-tampan. Dan akulah yang paling tampan diantara semuanya.

Ada Kim Jong Wong a.k.a Yesung, leader suju, Eunhyuk tukang makan dan raja film yadong, Lee Donghae sang cassanova dan playboy kelas akut, Choi Siwon member paling alim dan paling kaya diantara kami dan dengan terpaksa harus aku akui kalau di memang member tertampan. Dan yang terakhir ada aku Cho Kyuhyun sang maknae di suju dengan sejuta pesonanya yang mampu membuat para yeoja meleleh hanya dengan senyumanku.

Tapi maaf sekeras-kerasnya kalian mencoba merebut hatiku aku tak akan terpengaruh sedikitpun, karna hatiku sudah kuserahkan sepenuhnya pada istriku tercinta cho sungmin. Meski aku magnae tapi aku satu-satunya member yang sudah menikah. Hyungdeulku memang belum berniat untuk menikah karna takut fansnya berkurang, tapi aku, aku lebih takut kehilangan sungmin maka dari itu aku cepat-cepat menikahinya.

Karna sudah tujuh tahun bersama hyungdeul di super junior, tentu saja aku sudah tau kebiasaan artis yang satu ini. (ralat)kebiasaan buruk artis yang jadi sahabatku ini.

Kurasa eunhyuk punya perut karet. Karna dia selalu makan dan makan sampai-sampai jatah makan siangku dihabiskan juga. ck. kalau hari biasa aku pasti akan langsung marah. Tapi jika mengingat kejadian malam itu nafsu makanku langsung hilang.

"kyu. Ini kumakan boleh?"

Aku hanya membalas dengan anggukan dan tanpa basa-basi hyungku yang satu ini langsung menelan semuanya tanpa dikunyah dulu kurasa. Heran? dengan selera makan yang mengerikan dia tetap bisa menjaga tubuh sixpacknya. Beruntunglah hari ini aku sungguh sedang tak ingin marah-marah.

"kyu. Gwaencanhayo? beberapa hari ini kau kelihatan berbeda, ada masalah eoh!" tanya eunhyuk dengan mulut penuh makanan. Belum sempat aku menjawab...

"betengkar dengan istrimu eoh?" donghae mucul tiba-tiba dengan dugaan yang seratus persen benar. Dia memang hyungku yang sangat memperhatikanku.

"ceritalah ! siapa tau kita bisa membantu" sahut park jung soo hyung menejer suju, tapi kita lebih sering memanggilnya Leeteuk hyung, yang entah darimana dan sejak kapan sudah duduk manis di samping donghae hyung.

"apa ini yang menyebabkan performmu yang kurang maksimal akhir-akhir ini" kata leeteuk hyung lagi yang kurasa ada benarnya juga. Sejak kejadian tiga hari yang lalu itu pikiranku sering tidak fokus. Saat sedang latihan dance aku jadi sering melakukan kesalahan hingga harus diulang beberapa kali. Aku masih terdiam hingga..

"apa soal gosip yang mengatakan jika istrimu tidak bisa hamm... " eunhyuk menggantung kalimatnya (sudah selesai dengan kegiatan makannya) kemudian menatapku.

Aku hanya menarik nafas berat dan menundukan kepala entah harus menjawab apa.. Apa harus ku ceritakan ? ah kurasa memang harus kuceritakan, sudah lama aku memendam ini sendiri.

**-kyuhyun pov end-**

-KyuMin's House-

Pagi ini sungmin berada dirumah sendirian, menikmati ramyeon buatan sendiri yang menurutnya rasanya tak seenak biasanya. Lalu kemana kyuhyun sang suami?

Apa kyuhyun melarikan diri dari rumah karna marah setelah kejadian waktu itu?

Apa sungmin mengusir kyuhyun?

Apa sungmin mengembalikn kyuhyun ke orangtuanya? (tidak mungkin)

Lalu apa kyuhyun menceraikan sungmin? (itu lebih tidak mungkin lagi)

Setelah kejadian tragis malam itu sungmin dan kyuhyun tak lantas marahan atau musuhan. Hey, mereka sudah tak sedang berpacaran lagi, mereka sudah menikah dan memang sudah seharusnya setiap masalah dalam rumah tangga harus mereka selesaikan dengan baik-baik.

kyuhyun dan sungmin masih menjalankan kehidupan rumah tangga mereka seperti biasanya hanya saja ada sedikit kecanggungan yang tercipta antara mereka karna kejadian waktu itu. Lalu kemana kyuhyun? kenapa dia tak menemani sungmin pagi ini?

Tenang saja, kyuhyun bersama Super Junior hanya sedang show di jepang selama dua hari, tentu kalian tau betapa sibuknya seorang artis itu.

Sudah sejak kemarin kyuhyun berangkat ke jepang dan sudah lima hari sungmin dan kyuhyun masih bersikap saling canggung. Sungmin menghela nafas meletakkan sumpitnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya disandaran kursi lalu memejamkan mata sejenak.

"mianhe kyu. Tak seharusnya aku seperti itu" sesal sungmin.

Sebenarnya sungmin sangat benci dengan keadaan yang seperti ini. Tapi tak pernah ada waktu untuknya dan kyuhyun untuk saling berbicara. tentu karna jadwal kyuhyun yang sangat padat. Kyuhyun selalu pulang malam dan setiap sungmin ingin mengajaknya bicara selalu ia urungkan niatnya karna melihat wajah kyuhyun yang kelelahan. Entah kenapa saat ini sungmin sangat merindukan kyuhyun.

-07:00 PM-

**-sungmin pov-**

Aku memesuki kamar kyuhyun, kamar yang dulu kupakai bersama kyuhyun. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ruangan namja yang sedang kurindukan itu. Ku ambil foto yang ada dimeja sebelah tempat tidur kyuhyun foto itu foto pertama kami.

Kubersihkan sedikit debu yang menempel difoto itu kupandangi sebentar dan kubawa foto itu dalam dekapanku. Aku tak menyangka kyuhyun masih menyimpannya padahal foto itu sempat kusobek menjadi dua bagian dan sudah kubuang, karna kami bertengkar saat masih berpacaran dulu. Tapi kyuhyun mengambilnya dan menyatukannya kembali dengan selotip. Aku sedikit tersenyum mengingat tingkah kyuhyun waktu itu. Setelah itu kukembalikan foto itu ketempat semula.

Akupun duduk ditepi ranjang kyuhyun membelai ranjang yang sedikit berantakan itu sebentar, kemudian melihat seisi ruangan tersebut. Disalah satu dinding ada foto pernikahan kami. Aku dan kyuhyun terlihat sangat bahagia waktu itu.

Awalnya rumah tangga kami sangatlah bahagia. Hingga kejadian itu menimpa rumah tangga kami. Hingga trauma itu terus terbayang dikepalaku sampai saat ini. Hingga aku dan kyuhyun terpaksa tidur diranjang terpisah, dan hingga aku dan kyuhyun belum mempunyai anak sampai saat ini.

**-sungmin pov end-**

-01:30 PM waktu jepang-

Disalah satu kamar hotel ada 6 namja sedang berkumpul ( 5 member suju + menejernya) selesai konser. Sedang menunggu kata-kata dari sang evil maknae. Mereka terlihat sangat serius dan antusias untuk mendengar curhatan dari seseorang yang bermarga Cho itu.

"hyung sebenarnya..." mereka terlihat diam menajamkan pendengaran.

-1 menit..

-2 menit..

-3 menit.. kyuhyun masih terdiam..

-4 menit.. hyungdeulnya pun masih sabar mendengar lanjutan kalimat sang maknae

-5 menit..

"BBLLETAKK"

pukulan donghae tepat sasaran dikepala kyuhyun.

"YA ! CHO KYUHYUN KAU MENGHABISKAN WAKTU ISTIRAHATKU SAJA. AISH" Teriak namja ikan itu jengkel.

"Camkhanman hyung. Aku akan cerita" ucap kyuhyun menarik tangan donghae menahannya untuk tidak pergi.

"baiklah.." donghae mengalah "malhebwa?". Semuanya masih bersiap lagi untuk mendengar.

"sebenarnya... sebenarnya... " kyuhyun masih berbelit belit.

"sebenarnya... "

"sebenarnya apa cho kyuhyun?" sekarang giliran dancing mechine suju yang tidak sabar. Sebelum eunhyuk melayangkan pukulan kekepala sang maknae. Kyuhyun segera buka suara.

"SEBENARNYA AKU DAN SUNGMIN SUDAH PISAH RANJANG SELAMA SETENGAH TAHUN INI HYUNG"

'akhirnya bisa kukatakan juga' batin kyuhyun. Namun sesaat setelah itu..

"MWO... " ucap mereka serentak.

"Kau bercanda? Apa kau melakukan kesalahan? Apa kau ketahuan selingkuh? Apa sungmin tidak mencintaimu lagi? kau tidak seriuskan kyu"

Begitulah reaksi hyungdeulnya setelah mendengar penuturan kyuhyun yang cukup mengagetkan mengingat kyuhyun dan sungmin selalu harmonis bila didepan publik dan menurut sepengetahuan mereka sejauh ini kehidupan rumah tangga mereka akur-akur saja.

"Aku tidak bercanda hyung. Molla, aku juga merasa tak pernah melakukan salah padanya. Aku juga tidak pernah selingkuh. Aish hyung..tentu saja sungmin masih sangat mencintaiku, dan aku sangat serius hyung... " begitulah jawaban kyuhyun.

Leeteuk, Yesung, Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Siwon, masih tidak percaya mendengar jawaban kyuhyun.

"jadi benar... karna istrimu tak bisa hamil" ujar eunhyuk sembarangan yang langsung dihadiahi pukulan dikepala dari kyuhyun.

"appo kyu!"

"YA, Lee hyukjae sekali lagi kau bilang sungmin tak bisa hamil akan kulempar kau kesungai Han"

"lalu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kyu?" tanya siwon

"kenapa kau tak pernah cerita pada kami ?" leeteuk bertanya juga

"kenapa juga kau mau pisah ranjang jika kalian masih saling mencintai?" ujar yesung.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Dia sudah terlanjur bercerita dan harus dia jelaskan semuanya.

"sebenarnya..."

Tbc_

Annyeong danislee1133 datang lagi membawa FF baru. Maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan.

RnR please! Review dari reader sangat berpengaruh tentang pantas tidaknya FF ini untuk dilanjutkan.

Thank for reading. Bow..


	2. Chapter 2

Danislee1133 present

**HONEY, I'M PREGNANT !**

Pairing : KyuMin

Genre : romance / humor

Rate : T

Disclaimer : KyuMin milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka dan diri mereka sendiri. Fic abal ini 100% milik saya.

Warning : GS, typo(s) sana-sini, abal, dll. Dont bash. Unlike don't read.

Summary : "kyuhyun memaksa Sungmin untuk melalukan ITU. Apa yang terjadi? "

Danislee1133 second fic. enJOY and RnR please !

**HONEY, I'M PREGNANT ! – chapter 2**

-KyuMin-

"Sebenarnya... dulu sungmin pernah hamil hyung"

hyungdeul kyuhyun nampak mengernyitkan dahi tanda masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja kyuhyun katakan.

"Ne hyung, setahun setelah pernikahan kami. Akhirnya sungmin dinyatakan positif hamil. Aku sangat bahagia saat itu. keluarga kami juga. kau pasti taukan hyung bagaimana rasanya saat kau akan segera menjadi seorang appa" kyuhyun menatap teuki hyung meminta persetujuan disana (disini leeteuk sang menejer super junior sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang aegya).

"saat itu kami sepakat untuk merahasiakan kehamilan sungmin. Aku takut para wartawan akan mengejar sungmin dan aku tidak mau sungmin kelelahan bila harus berhadapan dengan paparazi." wajar saja. Bukankah sungmin adalah istri seorang artis terkenal, kehamilannya pasti akan menjadi berita yang heboh di media.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas sejenak, ini pasti akan berat membuka luka lama yang telah tersimpan rapi dihatinya.

"bulan-bulan pertama kehamilan semua masih normal dan sehat-sehat saja. Karna kami rutin memeriksakan kehamilan sungmin. Saat kehamilannya memasuki usia 4 bulan sungmin demam. Malam itu badannya sangat panas. Aku takut dan juga binggung, aku ingin membawa sungmin kerumah sakit tapi saat itu hujan sedang turun begitu deras. Aku masih bersikeras membawa sungmin kerumah sakit, tapi sungmin menolak dia bilang sangat berbahaya keluar rumah di saat cuaca seperti itu. Akhirnya aku terpaksa menuruti kemaunya. Pagi harinya suhu badan sungmin sudah tak sepanas semalam dan dia sudah beraktivitas separti biasa. Aku sedikit lega melihat sungmin tersenyum lagi pagi itu. Selesai sarapan tiba-tiba saja sungmin berteriak kesakitan aku yang sedang bermain game dikamar segera berlari menuju tempat sungmin berada. Betapa kagetnya aku, kulihat sungmin terduduk dilantai sambil memegang perutnya sambil merintih kesakitan dan yang membuatku lebih shock lagi karna ada darah yang mengalir dikaki sungmin". Hening.

"j-jadi... sungmin k-keguguran kyu?" tanya leeteuk hyung.

kyuhyun mengangguk lemah "Ne hyung. Sungmin.. keguguran" semua hyungdeul kyuhyun tampak terkejut. Tanpa terasa ada sedikit rasa sesak menyeruak didada kyuhyun.

"kata dokter kandungan sungmin lemah dan itu yang menyebabkan keguguran pada kehamilanya."

kyuhyun menarik nafas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan perkataanku. "keluarga kami segera kerumah sakit waktu itu, saat mereka datang aku sangat binggung harus berkata apa dan harus bagaimana. Tanpa sadar aku sudah menangis dipelukan appaku. Kalian tau hyung? Saat itu aku benar-benar merasa lemah."

-FLASHBACK-

"kyu.. baby kita.. hikss..kyu " sungmin menangis saat kyuhyun memasuki ruang perawatannya segera dia menghampiri sungmin memeluk tubuh yeoja yang teramat sangat kyuhyun cintai.

"kyuu.. hikss.. baby kita sudah tidak ada kyu.. hikss.. " entah sudah berapa banyak air mata yang sungmin keluarkan, yang kyuhyun tahu dia juga merasakan sakit yang sama dengan yang sungmin rasakan.

"uljima chagiya.. uljima.. ini cobaan dari Tuhan. Kita harus bisa menerimanya. arra?" kyuhyun berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis. Dia tidak ingin terlihat rapuh didepan sungmin.

"sirheo kyu, ini tidak adil. Kenapa harus dengan baby kita". Kyuhyun tahu, karna ini juga tak adil untuknya.

"Padahal.. padahal aku sudah menyiapkan nama yang bagus untuknya kyu. Padahal aku sudah membelikan pakaian dan sepatu yang lucu untuknya, padahal aku sudah selalu menjaganya dengan baik. Padahal...hikss...". sakit. Hati kyuhyun benar-benar sakit.

"Ini tidak adil kyu.. hikss..."

"aku tau min. Ini bukan salahmu, uljima.." sungmin terus menangis dalam dekapan kyuhyun. Sedangkan kyuhyun hanya bisa terus memeluk sungmin untuk menguatkan sang istri. Hey kyuhyun juga appanya, ayah dari anak yang dikandung sungmin. Separuh jiwanya seakan ikut pergi hingga kyuhyun tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

-Dua bulan kemudian-

Kehidupan mereka kembali seperti biasa meski ada sedikit perubahan pada diri sungmin, tapi kyuhyun bisa memahami itu mungkin sungmin belum bisa menerima kejadian itu sepenuhnya.

Tapi suatu malam...

Saat kyuhyun ingin melakukan ITU untuk pertama kali setelah kejadian itu...

"mian kyu.. Aku tak bisa melakukannya sekarang" sungmin menghindari kyuhyun yang bersiap untuk menindihnya dan mencumbunya.

"waeyo min, kau tak boleh terus larut dalam kesedihan. Aku tau itu sulit tapi belajarlah untuk menerimanya chagi..?" kyuhyun berusaha merayu sungmin dengan mendaratkan beberapa ciuman leher sungmin.

"mian kyu, mengertilah" tolak sungmin halus dan mendorong tubuh kyuhyun agar tak menindihnya lagi. Sungmin terduduk ditepi ranjang membelakangi kyuhyun yang berusaha keras menahan nafsunya. Kyuhyun terus memandangi sungmin kemudian mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"aishhhhh.. " kyuhyun berniat untuk keluar kamar tapi perkataan sungmin menghentikan langkahnya.

"aku belum siap kyu. Aku bener-benar belum siap untuk hamil lagi, aku takut kyu. Aku takut merasa sakit itu lagi. Terlebih lagi aku takut merasakan sakit dihatiku ini, sakit karna kehilangan sesuatu yang selama 4 bulan tumbuh di dalam tubuhku yang teramat sangat kusayangi kyu." Setitik airmata meluncur dari sudut mata sungmin. Kyuhyun yang mendengar itupun menjadi merasa bersalah. Tak seharusnya memaksa.

"mianhe chagiya aku memeng egois" kyuhyun melangkahkan mendekat dan merangkuk yeoja yang telah menjadi istrinya itu.

"berjanjilah, kau akan melakukan ITU jika aku sudah siap"

"hmmm..akan kutunggu sampai kau siap"

-FLASHBACK END-

"Karna itulah sungmin memintaku untuk tidur di kamar terpisah, dan dengan berat hati akupun menuruti keinginan sungmin."

Semua hyungdeul kyuhyun tampak terkejut mendengar penuturan magnae mereka.

"mianhe hyung, aku tak memberitahu kalian" kyuhyun menundukkan kepala.

**Pluk**

Yesung meletakkan tangannya diatas kepala kyuhyun dan mengacak lembut rambut kyuhyun. "tak kusangka magnae super junior sudah besar sekarang"

Semua hyungdeul hanya tersenyum berbagi kekuatan pada sang maknae. Hati kyuhyunpun merasa sangat lega setelah berbagi beban di hatinya yang selama ini ia pendam sendiri. Semoga ini bisa mengurangi sedikit beban dihatinya.

-dipewasat menuju seoul-

"Kyu.. "

"hmm.." kyuhyun masih asik dengan istri keduanya (PSP).

"Kyu... bisa kau dengarkan aku dulu" kata eunhyuk lagi yang duduk disamping kyuhyun.

"aku mendengarmu" kyuhyun masih tetep fokus pada starcraffnya.

Eunhyuk yang merasa diacuhkan segera merebut PSP dari tangan kyuhyun dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tingi.

"YA, hyukjae kembalikan" kyuhyun berusaha merebut PSPnya kembali.

"panggil aku hyung. Aku ini lebih tua darimu pabbo"

"salah siapa kau mengganguku. Kembalikan palli !"

"akan ku kembalikan jika kau mendengarkan perkataanku. bagaimana?"

"aishhh.. arraseo. Kau mau bicara apa EUNHYUK HYUNG" akhirnya kyuhyun mengalah dan mendengarkan eunhyuk dengan malas.

"kau pasti akan berterima kasih padaku nanti kyu"

"hmmmmm"

"kau tau kyu. Setelah mendengar ceritamu semalam. Aku benar-benar merasa kasian padamu. Padahal kau punya istri. Tapi sudah 6 bulan kalian tidak melakukan ITU. Aish benar-benar malang nasibmu kyu"

"kenapa hyung jadi menghina ku" kyuhyun sudah bersiap memukul kepala monyet super junior ini tapi eunhyuk lebih dulu menangkisnya.

"hei kyu sabar dulu. Aku ingin membantumu agar kau bisa melakukan ITU lagi. Kau tidak takut ITUmu akan lapuk dan karatan karna lama tak pernah kau gunakan eoh" kata eunhyuk sambil menunjuk ITU kyuhyun.

"hyung.. Jika kau mau mengajaku ketempat wanita murahan maaf saja ya aku tidak mau. Biar bagaimanapun aku sudah berjanji untuk setia pada sungmin dan aku masih amat sangat mencintai sungmin. Lupakan saja ide yadongmu itu"

Eunhyuk cenggo melihat reaksi kyuhyun yang sudah salah tanggap dengannya.

"YA kyuhyun ah. Sembarangan saja kau. Bukan itu maksudku"

"lalu.. "

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Eunhyukpun membisikan sesuatu ke telinga kyuhyun. Sedetik kemudian kyuhyun membellakan matanya tidak percaya dengan ide gilahyung bergummy smilenya itu.

"mworago.. m-maksudmu aku harus memberi sungmin obat agar dia.. Aniyo hyung."

"ya sudah kalo tidak mau. Aku juga tidak memaksa. Aku hanya ingin mencoba membantu" ucap eunhyuk santai.

Belum sampai semenit kyuhyun berpikir...

"baiklah hyung aku ikuti idemu" kyuhyun merasa tak ada salahnya mencoba. Eunhyuk menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

"ne. Akan kuberikan jika kita sudah sampai di incheon ne.."

-KyuMin's House-

"menungguku Cho Sungmin..." kata kyuhyun setibanya dirumah.

sungmin hanya tersenyum manis dan langsung memeluk kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak percaya akan disambut dengan pelukan hangat istrinya, kyuhyun pikir sungmin masih marah padanya.

"aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat, juga baju gantimu. Aku juga sudah merapikan kamarmu..." jelas sungmin yang sepertinya menjadi sebuah perintah untuk kyuhyun.

" akan segera mandi" kyuhyun mengecup kening sungmin sebelum pergi untuk melaksanakan perintah sang istri.

"kyu.."

"hmm..."

"istirahatlah.."

"ne.."

Setelah konser dijepang semua member super junior memang mendapatka libur 1 hari untuk istirahat, begitu juga dengan kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya sungmin ingin meminta maaf pada kyuhyun tapi sungmin hafal benar dengan kebiasaan suaminya jika pulang dari show, kyuhyun hanya ingin mandi dengan air hangat dan langsung tidur. Begitu juga kali ini. Sungmin berencana akan meminta maaf pada kyuhyun jika dia sudah bangun nanti.

**-kyuhyun pov-**

"Hoooooaammmmm"

Jam 5 sore..ck ternyata cukup lama juga aku tidur. Aku tersenyum sendiri saat mengingat sungmin memelukku tadi. Aku lega...

"hoammm.. " aku menguap sekali lagi masih ngantuk rupanya. Kuregangkan otot-ototku setelah tidur selama 3 jam. Tanpa sengaja mataku tertuju pada tas kecilku dimeja. Aku jadi teringat sesuatu. Tadikan aku menaruh obat itu disana.

-FLASHBACK-

Disalah satu sudut di bandara Incheon terlihat 2 orang namja sedang melakukan transaksi obat-obatan(terlarang). Mereka tak lain dan tak bukan adalah lee hyukjae dan cho kyuhyun.

"ini obatnya satu untuk sungmin dan satu untukmu" ujar eunhyuk seraya memasukan obat yang dimaksud kedalam tas kecil yang di bawa kyuhyun.

"mwo..untukku juga ada?"

"tentu saja. Itu adalah obat penambah stamina. Kau akan kualahan menghadapi istrimu nanti kalau tak meminum ini.."

"oooohh" kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya entah mengerti atau tidak.

"YA KALIAN SEDANG APA DISANA, MAU PULANG TIDAK?". Ternyata suara itu berasal dari Seseorang disebrang sana yaitu sang leader, yesung.

"NE HYUNG" Jawab keduanya kompak.

"kajja kyu..." kedua mahluk itu pun segera berjalan menuju tempat sumber suara.

"hyung. jeongmal gomawoyo.."

"hmmmm. hwaiting.." ucap eunhyuk sambil mengepalkan 1 tangannya.

"tentu..."

"oh ya kyu..jangan sampai tertukar, arra"

-FLASHBACK END-

Ku buka tasku dan ku ambil obat itu didalamnya. Hanya dua butir memang masing-masing diplastik secara terpisah ada inisial 'S' untuk sungmin dan juga 'K' untuk ku tentunya.

"pakai ini tidak ya" aku berpikir sejenak. Berpikir segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

1 menit...

2 menit...

3 menit...

"tak ada salahnya mencoba". lagi pula sungmin juga kelihatanya sudah tidak marah. siapa tau ini akan menyembuhkan traumanya

**-kyuhyun pov end-**

-KyuMin-

Kyuhyun segera kekamar istri tercintanya. Di bukanya sedikit pintu kamar sungmin dan terlihat ia sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya. Entah apa yang dia lakukan. Kyuhyunpun langsung mengeluarkan evil smirknya.

Beberapa saat kemudian kyuhyun kembali dan masuk kedalam kamar sungmin membawa dua gelas minuman yang diyakini kalau diminuman itu sudah dimasukin racun. Ralat. Dimasukin obat perangsang dari king of yadong, lee hyukjae.

"sibuk sekali.." sapa kyu basa basi.

"oh sudah bangun rupanya. Apa kau lapar kyu. Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu. mian tadi aku sudah makan lebih dulu." jelas sungmin tanpa menoleh ke arah kyuhyun.

"gwaencanha. Aku belum lapar"

"hmm ya sudah" jawab sungmin yang masih fokus dengan laptopnya.

"chagi aku buatkan jus strowberry kesukaanmu. Igo, minumlah "

"gomawo kyu. Letakan saja dulu dimeja"

Kyuhyunpun meletakkan jus strowberry milik sungmin dimeja.

"ini..segera dimin..."

'_bwara Mr,simple simple..._

_keuttae-neun keuttae-neun keuttae-ro meotchyeo_

_bwara miss simple simple..._

Handphone kyuhyun berbunyi. Sungmin melihat ke arah kyuhyun dengan tatapan mata yang berkata-telpon-dari-siapa-kyu. Kyuhyun yang mengerti dengan tantapan sungminpun langsung menjawab "dari teuki hyung. Aku angkat sebentar.."

Kyuhyunpun meletakan jus strowberrynya disampaing jus strowberry milik sungmin dan melangkah keluar dari kamar sungmin

"yeoboseyo hyung.../...oh yang dijepang itu..."

Hanya itu yang bisa sungmin dengar karna kyuhyun sudah menutup pintu kamar sungmin.

-KyuMin-

Sesaat kemudian kyuhyun masuk kekamar sungmin untuk memastikan apakah sungmin sudah meminum jus tersebut. Tapi saat kyuhyun sampai dimeja ia mendapati satu gelas jus telah kosong.

"c-chagi.. jus mana yang k-kau minum tadi..?"

"tentu saja yang kau beri untukku tadi kyu..wae?". Sungmin menungggu jawaban kyuhyun.

"a-aniyo..." tentu saja kyuhyun tak akan bilang kalau dijus itu sudah diberi obat perangsang.

'_aishhhh eottoke ! bagaimana kalau tertukar. ya cho kyuhyun kenapa kau pabbo sekali seharusnya kau buat minuman yang berbeda. aishh pabboya..' _batin kyuhyun. Merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

"benar kau minum jusmu min.." tanya kyuhyun memastikan lagi.

" ..waeyo kyu..? kenapa kau tak minum jusmu juga? kau tau jus buatanmu ini sangat enak.."

"t-tentu aku akan meminumnya..." dengan ragu kyuhyun mendekatkan gelas kemulutnya dan berharap jika jus yang ia minim adalah jus yang benar.

'ya tuhan semoga ini benar' , kyuhyunpun meminum jus itu sampai tak tersisa..

Tbc_

Update kilat. Thanks for review, follow and favorite.

FF ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna tapi semoga reader suka and review please !

Danislee1133 thank for reading. bow


	3. Chapter 3

Danislee1133 present

**HONEY, I'M PREGNANT !**

Pairing : KyuMin

Genre : romance / humor

Rate : T+

Disclaimer : KyuMin milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka dan diri mereka sendiri. Fic abal ini 100% milik saya.

Warning : GS, typo(s) sana-sini, abal, dll. Dont bash. Unlike don't read.

Summary : "kyuhyun memaksa Sungmin untuk melalukan ITU. Apa yang terjadi? "

Danislee1133 second fic. enJOY and RnR please !

**HONEY, I'M PREGNANT ! – chapter 3**

-KyuMin-

'_aishhhh eottheoke ! bagaimana kalau tertukar. ya cho kyuhyun kenapa kau pabbo sekali seharusnya kau buat minuman yang berbeda. aishh pabboya..' _batin kyuhyun merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

"benar kau minum jusmu min.." tanya kyuhyun memastikan lagi.

" ..waeyo kyu..? kenapa kau tak minum jusmu juga? kau tau jus buatanmu ini sangat enak.."

"t-tentu aku akan meminumnya..." dengan ragu kyuhyun mendekatkan gelas kemulutnya dan berharap jika jus yang ia minum adalah jus yang benar.

'ya tuhan semoga ini benar'. kyuhyunpun meminum jus itu sampai tak tersisa..

-Malam hari-

Kota seoul diguyur hujan yang lumayan deras malam ini. Dirumah KyuMin terlihat seorang yeoja sedang berada didapur membuat teh yang pasti akan nikmat dinikmati disaat hujan seperti ini apalagi bersama sang suami, sedangkan kyuhyun sang suami sedang berada didepan TV. Meski sedang berada didepan TV yang menyala bukan berarti kyuhyun fokus menontonnya, kyuhyun tampak gelisah dan sesekali memperhatikan sungmin yang ada didapur.

'_aish kenapa efek obat itu lama sekali. Apa tertukar eoh? tapi kenapa aku juga tak merasakan apa-apa. Aissshhh awas kau hyuk jae'_.

Kyuhyun segera meraih handphonenya dan menelpon hyuk jae a.k.a eunhyuk, tak sabar untuk memarahi eunhyuk yang telah mengerjainya. Setelah menunggu beberapa detik tak lama kemudian terdengar suara eunhyuk disebrang sana.

"_yeoboseyo..?"_

"ya hyung kau menipuku eoh...!" kyuhyun memelankan suara teriakannya, takut sungmin mendengar percakapannya dengan eunhyuk.

"_apa maksudmu kyu?"_

"kau mengerjaikukan hyukjae?"

"_m-mwoya, bicaralah yang jelas aku tak mengerti maksudmu kyu?"_

Kyuhyun melihat kearah dapur terlebih dahulu untuk memastikan sungmin tak ada didekatnya. Bisa gawat bukan jika sungmin mendengar.

"kenapa obat perangsangmu lama sekali reaksinya, aku sudah memberikannya tadi sore tapi sudah 2 jam sungmin masih biasa-biasa saja. Belum ada tanda-tanda dia ingin ITU hyung..?"

"_jinjjaro ?... obat itu memang tak langsung bereaksi, tapi biasanya juga tak selama itu. Hmmm, kau tunggu saja sebentar lagi"_

"aish hyung awas saja kalau kau menipuku?"

"_YA.. magnae siapa yang menipu, aku sungguh ingin membantumu!"_

"baiklah, aku percaya. Ya sudah hyung sungmin datang"

**Pipp**

Kyuhyunpun segera mematikan handponenya, melempar kemeja yang ada didepannya dan berpura-pura fokus menonton TV.

"telfon dari siapa kyu?" tanya sungmin sembari meletakan dua cangkir teh di meja kemudian duduk disamping kyuhyun.

"a-aniyo, ha-hanya bermain game, ya bermain game" jawab kyuhyun terbata.

"bermain game dihandphone saat pspmu ada didepanmu?" sungmin mengernyitkan dahi.

Pertanyaan sungmin membuat kyuhyun panik, kyuhyun mengutuki psp yang tak berdosa itu dalam hati.

"a-aku hanya sedang bosan dengan pspku" kyuhyun menjawabnya dengan cukup percaya diri.

"seorang cho kyuhyun bosan dengan psp?".

Kyuhyun semakin panik. Bukankah psp adalah belahan jiwanya juga, bahkan kyuhyun pernah menyetarakan sungmin dengan psp_, 'aishh cho kyuhyun kau bodoh sekali'._

Kyuhyun salah tingkah, merasa tak menemukan jawaban yang tepat kyuhyun menyambar secangkir teh dimeja dan langsung meminumnya.

**BURRFFFF**

Kyuhyun menyemburkan air teh yang baru saja diminumnya, panas. Tentu saja karna kyuhyun tak meniupnya terlebih dulu, niat untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya malah berubah menjadi rasa panas dilidahnya.

Sungmin tertawa kecil melihat tingkah suaminya. Kyuhyun yang masih salah tingkah segera mengelap air teh yang tumpah dibajunya, meninggalkan rasa panas dikulit leher dan dadanya. 'ini memalukan'

"sebaiknya kau ganti bajumu dulu kyu," ujar sungmin yang masih berusaha meredakan tawanya.

"kenapa tak bilang jika tehnya panas min !" protes kyuhyun.

"kajja aku akan membantumu" sungmin menarik lengan kyuhyun untuk mengikutinya ke kamar kyuhyun.

-KyuMin's room-

"apa ini sakit?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Panas teh meninggalkan noda orange kemerahan di dada kyuhyun, sungmin segera mengambil handuk yang telah dibasahi dengan air dan mengusap luka kyuhyun dengan lembut dan hati-hati.

Entah kenapa dada sungmin terasa berdebar, sudah lama ia tak berada diposisi seintim ini dengan kyuhyun. Apalagi setelah tindakan nekat kyuhyun waktu itu. Sambil terus mengusap luka didada kyuhyun sesekali sungmin melirik wajah kyuhyun. Tampan, terlebih bila dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini. Jantung sungmin kembali berdegup kencang kala matanya tak sengaja melihat bibir tebal kyuhyun. Bibir itu seperti mengodanya untuk mengecap dan merasakan kehangatan didalamnya.

Hal yang samapun dirasakan oleh kyunyun. Tubuhnya serasa memanas, apalagi sesuatu telah mengeras dibawah sana. kyuhyun yang menyadari kegelisahan sungmin hanya bisa bersabar. Dia tahu obat itu sudah bekerja, dengan susah payah kyuhyun menahan hasrat yang telah berada diujung kepalanya karna kyuhyun ingin sungmin yang memulainya.

"waeyo min?" tanya kyuhyun berpura-pura.

"a-aniyo kyu.." sungmin terlihat makin gelisah, sungmin serasa duduk diatas duri dan tak nyaman dengan posisi duduknya.

"gwaencanha?" ya basa-basi kyuhyun lagi, seandainya sungmin melihat jika evil smirk telah menghiasi wajah kyuhyun.

"huff padahal hujan sedang turun di luar sana tapi kenapa badanku teras panas seperti ini" sungmin mengibaskan tanganya didepan wajahnya.

Keringat mulai meluncur diceruk leher sungmin. Membuatnya semakin terlihat mengoda dimata kyuhyun. Ingin sekali kyuhyun menerjang tubuh sungmin saat itu juga, toh sungmin adalah istrinya. Hanya saja kyuhyun tak mau membuat sungmin terluka dan ketakutan lagi seperti waktu itu.

'_cepatlah min, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk merasakan tubuhmu chagi'._

Sungmin semakin gelisah saat kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kewajahnya. Pandangan mata kyuhyun begitu lembut, sungmin tak tahu kenapa dirinya menginginkan sentuhan kyuhyun saat ini.

"kau terlihat gelisah min, wa.."

Perkataan kyuhyun terputus saat sungmin telah membungkam mulut kyuhyun dengan bibir ber shape M-nya. Dihisapnya mulut kyuhyun kuat-kuat dengan penuh gairah yang memuncak, sungmin terus melumat dan melumat sedangkan kyuhyun hanya terdiam menikmati setiap gerakan bibir sungmin dibibirnya.

Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya memberikan akses masuk bagi lidah sungmin untuk mejangkau setiap inci rongga mulutnya.

"ngggg.." kyuhyun melengguh saat lidah sungmin berhasil membuat tubuh kyuhyun bagai tersengat listik.

Cukup sudah. Bersiap-siaplah sungmin karna telah membangunkan setan didiri kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membalikan keadaan dan memulai permainannya. Direbahkannya tubuh sungmin keranjang dan entah sejak kapan lidah kyuhyun sudah bermain di mulut sungmin.

"kyuhhhhh..."

Setelah puas mengabsen seisi mulut sungmin, ciuman kyuhyun turun keleher sungmin meninggalkan beberapa jejak biru keunguan disana. Tangan kyuhyun mulai menjamah tubuh sungmin dari balik baju yang sungmin kenakan, tangannya bergerak keatas mencari benda kenyal yang selalu disukainya.

Dengan lembut kyuhyun meremas-remas benda kenyal itu bergantian sementara bibir kyuhyun sibuk menjilat telinga sungmin yang semakin membuat sungmin mengeliat tak karuan.

"kyuhhhhhh...ngggggg"

Keduanya kembali saling melumat menumpahkan segala perasaan yang telah lama mereka pendam. Ciuman terhenti saat keduanya membutuhkan pasokan oksigen untuk bernafas.

Kyuhyun memandang sendu wajah sungmin. Menyelam kedalam iris hitam sungmin. Rasa bersalah sedikit menyeruak dihati kyuhyun meski dia senang dengan apa yang baru terjadi.

"kyu..aku mengingikanmu"

Detik selanjutnya kedua insan inipun mencurahkan segala hasrat mereka. Tak peduli betapa hujan yang semakin deras diluar sana. biarlah dinding yang menjadi saksi cinta keduanya.

"sungggg-miinnn...saarranggghhaeee"

"nnaaddoo kkyuuuhhh"

-Pagi hari dikamar kyuhyun-

Sungmin baru saja membuka matanya tapi entah kenapa kepalanya terasa sangat pusing. Tiba-tiba dikepalanya terlintas kejadian semalam bersama kyuhyun, sungmin mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak dapat ia percayai bahwa semalam ia dan kyuhyun melakukan ITU dan dirinyalah yang menginginkan ITU semalam.

Rasa takutpun mendera diri sungmin. Sungmin ingin sekali manyangkalnya tapi sekarang dia berada dikamar kyuhyun dalam keadaan naked dan hanya ada selimut putih yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Sungmin menyikap selimutnya dan betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi tanda kepemilikan dari kyuhyun. Tentu saja seingat sungmin mereka melakukannya lebih dari 5 ronde.

"ya tuhan..apa yang kulakukan?"

Tak lama kemudian kyuhyun muncul dari kamar mandi. Sungmin menatap kearah kyuhyun dengan tatapan binggung dan kaget, disekujur tubuh kyuhyun yang tertutup handuk sebatas pinggang juga terdapat banyak kissmark hasil perbuatannya. Tak percaya jika dirinyalah yang membuatnya. Melihat sungmin kebinggungan kyuhyun mendekati sungmin.

"kyu...aku...kau...semalam..."

Sungmin menatap kyuhyun bingung mencari jawaban dimata kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum pahit, rasa bersalah kembali terbesit dihatinya.

"ne chagi..mian, tapi kau yang menginginkannya semalam.." kyuhyun mengelus rambut sungmin lembut.

"tapi kyu..aku takut...aku belum siap untuk hamil lagi kyu...". mata sungmin memancarkan ketakutan yang begitu dalam, membuat kyuhyun semakin bersalah dan sedih.

"aku belum siap kyu...". terlihat sekali jika sungmin berusaha menahan air matanya. Kyuhyun yang kini memeluk tubuh sungmin, bisa merasakan jika tubuh yeoja kelinci ini bergetar. Sekali lagi kyuhyun telah membuat sungmin menangis dan kyuhyun benci kenyataan itu.

'_mianhae chagi...aku tak bermaksud jahat padamu'_

-2 minggu setelah itu-

Setelah kejadian itu sungmin dan kyuhyun masih tetap tidur di kamar terpisah. Meski sudah terjadi hal ITU tapi sungmin masih belum yakin dan siap seutuhnya untuk kembali sekamar dengan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit kecewa dengan sikap sungmin. Tapi apa boleh buat sungmin tak marah padanya saja kyuhyun sudah sangat berterima kasih.

Rumah tangga mereka kembali seperti biasa. Sepertinya kali ini kyuhyun sudah putus asa untuk membuat sungmin seperti dulu lagi.

'_biarlah waktu yang merubah sungmin'_ pikir kyuhyun pasrah. Bagaimanapun juga kyuhyun sudah cinta mati dengan sungmin.

"aku buatkan nasi goreng kimchi kyu, kau pasti suka" ujar sungmin setelah melihat sang suami masuk kedapur dengan masih menggunakan piyamanya dan duduk di depan meja makan sambil menguap. Baru bangun tidur eoh? Sementara sungmin sedang sibuk mencuci alat memasaknya tadi.

"bisakah kau cuci muka dulu kyu!" Perintah sungmin halus.

Tanpa menjawab kyuhyunpun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mencuci mukanya diwastafel disebelah sungmin. Setelah itu kyuhyun kembali kemeja makan dan bersiap memakan sarapannya, tapi baru beberapa suap nasi masuk keperutnya, kyuhyun merasa sangat mual. Segera ia berlari kewastafel dan...

"**howeeeekkkkkkk"**

"kyu gwaencanha?" sungmin segera menghampiri kyuhyun dan memijat tengkuknya. Kyuhyunpun mengeluarkan kembali nasi yang baru ditelannya tadi, setelah tak ada yang dikeluarkan lagi sungmin memapah kyuhyun kembali kekursi dan memberikan segelas air putih untuk kyuhyun.

"kau sakit eoh?" sungmin menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening kyuhyun mencoba mengecek suhu badan kyuhyun. 'panas'

"kau baik-baik saja?"

"entahlah min, tiba-tiba saja perutku sangat mual tadi dan sekarang rasanya badanku begitu lemas"

"mau kupangilkan dokter?"

Belum sempat kyuhyun menjawab, tiba-tiba rasa mual itu datang lagi. Dengan cepat kyuhyunpun berlari kewastafel untuk muntah lagi(?) tentunya. Sungmin segera mengikuti kyuhyun dan menepuk-nepuk punggung kyuhyun.

"kau sakit kyu. Aku akan telfon leteeuk-ssi agar mengizinkanmu istirahat hari ini" ujar sungmin yang masih sibuk menepuk-nepuk punggung suaminya.

"andwae ! aku baik-baik sa.. howekkkkkk" ucapan kyuhyun terpotong. Perut kyuhyun masih terasa mual meski tak ada lagi yang ia keluarkan.

"tak ada tapi-tapian tuan cho kau harus istirahat hari ini".

-di kamar kyuhyun-

**-kyuhyun pov-**

'_Aish kenapa dengan perutku hari ini. Apa aku salah makan? seingatku semalam aku hanya makan bulgogi dan sedikit wine bersama siwon hyung. Tapikan biasanya aku juga makan itu. yak perut, ada apa denganmu eoh?'_

Saat aku sedang asik berdebat dengan perutku sungmin datang membawa nampan berisi gelas dan mangkuk yang entah apa isinya, lalu meletakkannya dimeja yang ada disisi tempat tidurku.

Sungmin mengambil kursi dan meletakannya disisi ranjang untuk kemudian duduk menghadapku.

"kyu kubawakan air gingseng dan bubur untukmu. Makanlah! Aku akan menyuapimu?"

sungmin meraih semangkuk bubur tersebut lalu menyodorkan sesendok penuh ke mulutku. Perutku yang masih mual entah kenapa menjadi semakin mual saat mencium aroma bubur itu. Aku menolaknya dengan menggelengkan kepalaku dan satu tangganku ku gunakan untuk menutupi mulutku.

"ayolah kyu sedikit saja" Rayu sungmin yang masih setia menyodorkan sesendok buburnya didepan mulutku. Tak taukan dia aroma bubur itu benar-benar membuatku bertambah mual sekarang. Aku masih menggeleng.

Sungmin menurunkan sendoknya dan menaruh semangkuk bubur itu kembali dimeja.

"baiklah, jika kau tak mau. Akan kupanggilkan dokter" sungmin segera mengambil handponenya menghubungi dokter kurasa. aish dia tahu saja kelemahanku.

"ya matikan handphonmu, kau menang. Mana buburnya" Ucapku dengan nada terpaksa dan kesal. Perlu kalian tau, jika aku sangat benci dengan obat dan juga dokter.

"kau akan makan?"

"tentu saja, tapi ingat! Tak perlu telfon dokter, aku hanya kecapekan dan butuh istirahat min!". Bisa kulihat sungmin tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"cha, tuan cho buka mulutmu...haaaaak"

Sungminpun mulai menyuapkan bubur yang entah kenapa rasanya jadi tidak karuan dimulutku, sebenarnya aku mulai merasa mual lagi tapi dengan susah payah aku menelannya.

satu suap lagi..

Sungmin tersenyum manis karna aku menurutinya sementara aku masih berjuang keras menelan benda lembek ini.

Satu suap lagi..

Aku berusaha setengah mati menelan bubur itu melewai kerongkonganku, rasanya..

Satu suap lagi..

Baiklah perutku merasa sangat mual sekarang

Satu suap lagi..

Yaish cukup, runtuh sudah pertahananku. Secepat kilat aku berlari kekamar mandi dan setelah itu...

"**howeeeeeekkkkk..."**

Kurasa sungmin sudah pasrah dengan perutku karna ku selalu saja mengeluarkan apa yang kutelan, setelah aku selesai dengan ehm muntahku tadi. Sungmin kembali menuntunku keranjang menidurkanku disana dan menyelimutiku sampai sebatas dada. Tubuhku begitu lemas sekarang dan aku mulai memejamkan mataku. Bisa kurasakan tangan sungmin mengelus-elus kepalaku dengan lembut. Entah kenapa aku merasa sungmin sangat memperhatikanku hari ini. Jujur aku sangat menyukai perlakuannya.

Selama seharian sungmin mengurus dan memperhatikanku. Seharian dia menemaniku dikamar bahkan kekamar mandipun aku di antar.

"istirahatlah chagi. Aku sudah lebih baik sungguh?"

"aniyo, mana boleh begitu. Karna kau tak mau kupanggilkan dokter sebagai gantinya aku yang akan merawatmu kyu!" jawab sungmin sambil membenahkan selimutku.

"aigo nyonya cho, kau taukan aku ini kuat. Aku hanya kelelahan dan..."

"kau sakit kyu. Jika besok kau masih begini akan ku seret kau kerumah sakit". Bisa ku lihat ada raut cemas diwajah sungmin. Mungkin karna ini pertama kalinya aku sakit setelah kami tak sekamar lagi setengah tahun yang lalu.

"aish chagiya, kenapa kau jadi cerewet sekali eoh?"

"tentu saja karna aku mencintaimu kyu"

**DEG**

'_Sudah hampir 2 tahun aku menikah denganmu, tapi setiap kau mengatakan 'kau mencintaiku' jantungku masih berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Perasaan ini, detak jantung ini, masih sama seperti pertama kali aku jatuh padamu min'_

Mendengar itu ku berikan senyum tulusku pada sungmin. Aku menepuk-nepuk bahuku, mengisyaratkan pada sungmin untuk menyandarkan kepalanya dibahuku. Sungmin membalas senyumananku untuk kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya dibahuku dengan posisi badannya yang terduduk dikursi. Ku cium pucuk kepala sungmin, kemudian kuletakkan daguku dikepala sungmin sambil mengusap rambut yeoja yang telah menjadi istriku ini dengan penuh kasih sayang.

'_saranghae cho sungmin, jeongmal saranghaeyo'_

Malam harinya, sungmin juga menemaniku dikamar. Menceritakan masa kecilnya, mengingat saat-saat pacaran dan sungmin juga bernyanyi untukku. Aku sangat senang melihat sungmin bisa tersenyum lepas dan aku akan berusaha membuat senyum itu selalu menghiasi wajahnya setiap hari. Aku berjanji.

**-kyuhyun pov end-**

-5 hari kemudian-

"jika kau belum sembuh benar jangan paksakan ikut variety show itu kyu! "

"aish chagiya..aku benar-benar sudah sembuh" jawab kyu berbohong.

"benarkah? "

"mmm..kau tak mau bukan para Sparkyu menunggu terlalu lama. mereka pasti sudah sangat rindu dengan penampilan ku"

"baiklah. Tapi kau harus jaga kondisimu, ja-ngan di-pak-sa-kan arraseo."

"arraseo nyonya cho"

-Ditempat latihan-

Kyuhyun terduduk disudut ruang latihan. Entah kenapa badannya terasa lemas, wajahnya yang seputih susu itupun menjadi terlihat tambah pucat. Kyuhyun memang belum sembuh benar rupanya.

"gwaencanha?" tanya siwon yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kyuhyun.

"gweancanha hyung" jawab kyuhyun lemas.

"apa kau merasa mual lagi, kau ingin muntah hmm?". Tak ada jawaban dari kyuhyun.

"aigo cho kyuhyun kau seperti yeoja yang sedang hamil saja.." goda hyuk jae.

"ne.. Kuperhatikan beberapa hari ini kau sering mual dan muntah. Bukankah yang kau alami sama sepeti tanda-tanda orang hamil kyu" donghae menimpali sambil tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi aneh yang dikeluarkan sang maknae.

Kyuhyun hanya diam, menjawab saja sudah tak bisa.

"yaaa kalian jangan bercanda mana mungkin namja bisa hamil. Sudah berhenti menggoda kyuhyun dan sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu kyu" perintah yesung sang leader super junior, yang menjadi perintah mutlak bagi semua member.

-KyuMin's House-

**-kyuhyun pov-**

Hey perut sebenarnya kau kenapa eoh? Merepotkan saja. (Tiba-tiba saja dikepala kyuhyun terlintas pekataan eunhyuk dan donghae tadi siang)

'_aigo cho kyuhyun kau seperti yeoja yang sedang hamil saja'_

'_ne. kuperhatikan beberapa hari ini kau sering mual dan muntah. Bukankah yang kau alami sama seperti tanda-tanda orang hamil kyu'_

**HAMIL**

Hahahaha apa yang kupikirkan mana mungkin namja bisa hamil? ehhh bisa tidak ya?

Akupun segera mengambil laptopku membuka situs yang bernama GOOGLE, segera aku mengetik dikolom pencarian "MALE PREGNANT".

**KLIKK**

Sedetik kemudian...

Tbc_

Chap yang cukup berat, jauh dari memuaskan, alur yang yang ngebut dan banyak hal yang sedikit aneh.

Tapi ya this is it, chapter 3.

Hope you like it.

Always thanks for Review, follow and favorite.

Review please !

Danislee1133. Kamsahamnida. Bow..


	4. Chapter 4

Danislee1133 present

**HONEY, I'M PREGNANT !**

Pairing : KyuMin

Genre : romance / humor

Rate : T

Disclaimer : KyuMin milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka dan diri mereka sendiri. Fic abal ini 100% milik saya.

Warning : GS, typo(s) sana-sini, abal, dll. Dont bash. Unlike don't read.

Summary : "kyuhyun memaksa Sungmin untuk melalukan ITU. Apa yang terjadi? "

Danislee1133 second fic. enJOY and RnR please !

**HONEY, I'M PREGNANT ! – chapter 4**

**HAMIL**

Hahahaha apa yang kupikirkan mana mungkin namja bisa hamil? ehhh bisa tidak ya?

Akupun segera mengambil laptopku membuka situs yang bernama GOOGLE, segera aku mengetik dikolom pencarian "MALE PREGNANT".

**KLIKK**

Sedetik kemudian...

Hah, kenapa aku harus percaya dengan omongan duo hyperaktif itu, mana ada namja yang bisa hamil. Didunia fiksi memang banyak, tapi ini kan dunia nyata. 'male pregnant' hah apa yang kupikirkan. Tapi.. kenapa perutku rasanya aneh sekali, apa aku periksa kedokter saja eoh?

-kyunhyun pov end-

Kyuhyun dengan tak ihklas terpaksa pergi kedokter. beberapa lama(?) kemudian..

"**TIDAAAKKKKKKKKKKK"**

"hyung coba tes sekali lagi, jebal hyung tes sekali lagi"

Dokter muda yang merupakan sepupu kyuhyun itupun hanya bisa mengelengkan kepala, antara kasihan dan tak percaya.

"ini sudah hasil yang kesepuluh kalinya kyu dan hasilnya tetap sama. Kau positif hamil 4 minggu"

"tidak mungkin hyung, coba kau tes sekali lagi, aku.. aku ini namja hyung aku tidak mungkin hamil. huweeee"

Kyuhyun menangis. Ya kyuhyun menangis, kyuhyun memang seorang yang tak gampang mengeluarkan air mata tapi salahkah kyuhyun yang menangis saat ia mengalami hal yang tak seharusnya ia alami.

Ryeowook sang dokter muda hanya bisa memeluk adik sepupunya itu, ryeowook sendiri juga binggung harus bagaimana untuk menghadapi kyuhyun. Bahkan otaknya sudah terlalu lelah memikirkan bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi pada kyuhyun. Male pregnant, mungkin jika cho kyuhyun seorang transgender hal ini mungkin bisa terjadi, mungkin dulu kyuhyun lupa mengangkat rahimnya saat operasi. Mungkin. Tapi ryeowook yakin jika sepupunya ini 100% seorang namja.

"uljima kyu. Aku tak akan mengatakan ini kepada siapapun" ujar ryeowook menenangkan.

"memang sudah seharusnya seperti itu hyung, awas saja jika kau berani membocorkan hal memalukan ini pada media. Akan ku pastikan kau tak akan melihat matahari terbit lagi setelahnya. Huweeeee"

Ryeowook menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, aura keevilan kyuhyun masih bisa dia rasakan meski sang evil sedang menangis seperti bayi dipelukannya. Sedikit menyesal kenapa tadi dirinya bersimpati pada adik sepupu evilnya itu. Jika saja kyuhyun sedang tak hamil ryeowook pasti akan langsung menendang kyuhyun dari ruangannya, tapi ryeowook seorang dokter kandungan dan pantang untuknya untuk menganiaya yeoja yang hamil meski itu seorang cho kyuhyun sekalipun yang notabene adalah namja tulen, meski ryeowook sedikit meragukannya sekarang.

-KyuMin-

Kyuhyun bagai tersambar petir saat itu juga, bayangkan saja seorang artis terkenal dan populer diseluruh dunia hamil. Jika kyuhyun seorang yeoja tak akan menjadi masalah tapi kyuhyun adalah namja yang tak seharusnya mengalami kehamilan.

Bagaimana dengan elf? Mungkin elf tak terlalu bermasalah meski elf juga sangat penting bagi kariernya. Masalahnya adalah bagaimana kyuhyun memberitahu tentang bencana ini pada sungmin istrinya.

-at kyumin's house-

"ya tuan cho, dari mana saja kau? Kau tahu aku bingung mencarimu? Kenapa handphonemu tidak aktif eoh? Tadi leeteuk-ssi menelponku katanya kau hampir pingsang saat latihan. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu kyu? Tapi kau malah se.." Sungmin yang sebenarnya ingin marah karna kyuhyun pergi dalam keadaan sakit dan hampir membuatnya jantungan, tiba-tiba mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat keadaan kyuhyun yang begitu acak-acakan dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"gwaencanna chagi?" Tanya sungmin penuh rasa kekhawatiran.

"huuueeeeeeeeeeeee sungminnnnn hueeeeee"

Sungmin tambah khawatir dan penasaran saat suaminya tiba-tiba menangis.

"apa yang terjadi kyu, what happen honey"

"hueeeeee... **Honey, i'm pregnant?**"

Sungmin terdiam. Sedetik kemudian..

"hahahahaaahaha. Jangan bercanda tuan cho. Kau ini sedang sakit, masih sempat-sempatnya bercanda"

Sungmin tak percaya dengan apa yang dibicarakan kyuhyun yang dianggapnya hanya sebuah lelucon. Kyuhyun namja dan namja tidak mungkin hamil bukan.

Kyuhyun tak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata lain lagi untuk menjelaskan pada sungmin tentang keadaan yang dialaminya sekarang. Kyuhyunpun menyodorkan selembar amplop pada istrinya, ya biarlah kertas-kertas dalam amplop itu yang bicara(?)

Sungmin semakin bingung, dia menerima amplop tersebut dan membaca lembaran-lembaran kertas yang terdapat didalamnya. Ekspresi kyuhyun begitu tegang kala mengamati mata sungmin yang tengah membaca huruf demi huruf dikertas itu.

'_nama : cho kyuhyun_

_Jenis kelamin : namja_

_Umur : 25 tahun_

_Dinyatakan positif hamil 4 minggu'_

Sungmin masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru dibacanya. Sungminpun kembali membaca 9 lembar lainnya yang menyatakan hasil yang sama. Selesai dengan lembaran terakhir sungmin terdiam. Matanya terlihat kosong, dan tanpa disadari lembaran-lembaran kertas itupun meluncur dari gengaman sungmin begitu saja.

'_Ya tuhan aku belum siap dicerikan sungmin. Aku rela kehilangan elf dan kepopuleranku. Tapi kumohon jangan sampai aku kehilangan sungmin'_

kyuhyun terus berdoa dan memejamkan matanya bersiap dengan keputusan terburuk dari sungmin sekalipun.

'_ku mohon Tuhan aku masih sangat mencintai sungmin'_

Jantung kyuhyun terus berdebar hebat, keringat dinginpun meluncur dari pelipisnya. Kyuhyun seperti seorang terpidana yang menunggu vonis hukumannya.

'_Tuhan..kumohon..'_

**Deg**

**Deg**

**Deg**

**Deg **

**Deg **

"ini hebat kyu..."

**Nyiiiiittttttttttt**

'_kenapa sungmin terlihat begitu senang?'_

"jika kau hamil berarti sebentar lagi kita akan mempunyai anakkan kyu? aku akan menjadi oemma dan kau akan menjadi appa. Eh tapi yang hamil kan kau jadi seharusnya kau yang jadi oemmanya? Tapi jika kau eommanya, lalu aku jadi siapa? Aku tak mungkin menjadi appa? Tapi itukan.."

"yaa cho sungmin! kenapa kau jadi begitu senang, ini tak boleh terjadi min. Aku namja, aku tak mau hamil.. Aku tidak mau min hueeee" kyuhyun menangis sambil memukul-mukul perutnya yang masih datar. Sungmin menatap tak percaya.

"yaaa hentikan kyu. Kau tahu betapa inginnya aku untuk mempuyai seorang anak, aku sangat ingin. Tapi aku benar-benar takut untuk hamil dan sekarang saat Tuhan memberikan jalan bagi kita untuk mempunyai seorang anak tanpa aku harus hamil, kau dengan teganya melakukan itu. Apa kau ingin baby kita mati lagi eoh?" sungmin mulai menangis. Kyuhyun merasa bersalah, disatu sisi dia memang ingin mempunyai anak dan melihat sungmin bahagia, tapi disisi lain kyuhyun tak ingin mengalami kehamilan. Sungguh kyuhyun merasa sangat dilema sekarang.

"aku tak ingin kehilangan baby kita lagi kyu..hikss".

"uljima chagiya.. mianhe aku tak seharusnya bersikap sebodoh ini, aku janji akan menjaga anak ini, anak kita min. Aku akan merawatnya sampai dia lahir" ucap kyuhyun terpaksa seraya menenangkan sungmin dan memeluknya.

"yaksok?" sungmin berhenti menangis kemudian menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya pada kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan dengan ragu menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking sungmin.

"ne aku janji" kyuhyun berucap mantap meskipun dalam hatinya dia masih sangat ragu dan tak siap menerima perubahan pada dirinya.

Senyum bahagia tergambar jelas diwajah sungmin. Sungguh demi apapun kyuhyun tak mau merusak senyum bahagia itu, dan demi senyum bahagia itu kyuhyun bertekad untuk melakukan apapun, bahkan hamil sekalipun.

"tapi.. "

"tapi apa kyu?"

"tapi jika bayi kita lahir nanti aku tetap yang menjadi appanya ne? Ya meskipun aku yang hamil.. dan kau tetap yang jadi ibunya."

Sungmin tersenyum "tentu saja kyu, apapun demi bayi kita"

'_dan apapun demi kau sungmin'_ batin kyuhyun

Malam ini mungkin malam yang paling ditunggu kyuhyun karna malam ini sungmin memintanya untuk tidur satu ranjang dengannya lagi. Kyuhyun sangat bahagia meski kyuhyun tahu semua itu dikarenakan sesosok mahluk yang ada didalam perutnya saat ini.

"hai baby sedang apa kau disana. Apa didalam sana nyaman eoh?" sungmin menempelkan telinganya keperut kyuhyun yang masih datar dan mengusap-usapnya dengan lembut.

"apa kau tak mendengar oemma baby?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli melihat tingkah istrinya yang menurutnya seperti anak kecil.

"tentu didalam sangat nyaman eomma" goda kyuhyun.

"yak kyuhyun-ah, akukan bicara dengan baby bukan denganmu" sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu yang membuatnya semakin terlihat manis di mata kyuhyun.

"aish cho sungmin usianyakan baru 4 minggu dan tentu saja belum ada pertumbuhan telinga disana, kau ini ! begitu saja tidak tahu." jelas kyuhyun.

"biar saja yang penting aku bisa dekat dengan baby. Jangan dengarkan appa ya baby, eomma tau kau bisa mendengar eomma. Eomma akan selalu menyayangimu".

"sesukamu chagi" kyuhyun memeluk sungmin dan malam itu merekapun tidur bersama. (akhirnya)

-morning at kyumin's house-

**-kyuhyun pov-**

Aku membuka mataku saat cahaya matahari masuk melalui celah jendela dan berhasil mengusik tidurku. Kulihat sekeliling dan tak menemukan orang yang kucari. Mungkin sungmin sudah bangun lebih dulu. Kuregangkan otot-ototku sambil melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Tanpa sengaja tanganku mengusap-usap perutku dan akupun kembali teringat tentang kehamilanku. Aku merasa sedih saat mengingatnya, tapi mengingat betapa bahagianya sungmin.. 'haaahh asal kau bahagia min'. Aku hanya bisa pasrah dan berharap semua akan baik-baik saja. Semoga.

Saat aku keluar kamar untuk menemui sungmin yang kurasa sedang berada didapur, aku mendengar suara orang lain. Suaranya tak hanya satu orang tapi banyak mungkin 4 sampai 5 orang. Dan betapa kangetnya aku saat ku lihat semua member super junior plus leeteuk hyung tengah duduk rapi menikmati sarapan dirumahku.

"annyeong kyu, baru bangun eoh?" Sapa yesung hyung yang menyadari kehadiranku.

"k-kenapa hyungdeul disini?"

"sungmin yang mengundang kami untuk sarapan bersama kyu" jelas donghae hyung.

"sungmin?" untuk apa sungmin mengundang mereka semua kesini? Aish kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak.

"kau sudah bangun kyu?". Sapa sungmin yang baru muncul dari arah dapur.

"kenapa kau undang mereka semua kemari min"

Sungmin tersenyum kemudian memeluk pinggangku "aku hanya ingin berbagi dengan mereka kyu.. berbagi kebahagiaan kita"

Kebahagian kita? Aku curiga dengan perkataan sungmin 'berbagi kebahagiaan?' apa maksudnya?

"ehhm minta perhatiannya sebentar". Semua hyungdeulpun menghentikan kegiatan makan sarapan gratisnya dirumahku.-_-

"sebenarnya tujuanku mengundang kalian semua kesini untuk.."

OMMO ! Apa jangan-jangan sungmin ingin memberitahu mereka tentang kehamilanku...oh andwae, ini tak boleh terjadi.

"memberitahu sebuah berita bahagia.".

Ya tuhan jangan sampai sungmin memberi tahu semua ini kepada hyungdeul Tuhan...

"aku ingin memberi tahukan bahwa..."

Jangan beritahu mereka min, jangan beri tahu mereka. Mau ditaruh dimana wajahku ini, martabatku sebagai seorang pria bisa hancur.

"bahwa kyuhyun..."

Kumohon jangan katakan jika aku hamil. Jangan katakan jika aku hamil..

"sedang hamil 4 minggu"

**TIIDDDAAAKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Hancur sudah martabatku sebagai pria sejati.

Semua orang tampak shock dengan reaksi yang berbeda-beda. Sungmin masih setia memasang senyum bahagia diwajahnya sedangkan kyuhyun hanya tersenyum pahit. Sungguh kyuhyunpun tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini...

Tbc/end

Review Juseyo..

Danislee1133 terima kasih untuk follow, fav dan review kalian. Mian tidak bisa membalas setiap reviewnya. (bow)


	5. Chapter 5

Danislee1133 present

**HONEY, I'M PREGNANT !**

Pairing : KyuMin

Genre : romance / humor

Rate : T

Disclaimer : KyuMin milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka dan diri mereka sendiri. Fic abal ini 100% milik saya.

Warning : GS, M-Preg, typo(s) sana-sini, abal, dll. Dont bash. Unlike don't read.

Summary : "kyuhyun memaksa Sungmin untuk melakukan ITU. Apa yang terjadi? "

enJOY and RnR please !

**HONEY, I'M PREGNANT ! – chapter 5**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.."

Tepat dugaan kyuhyun semua hyungdeulnya pasti akan menertawakannya.

"prfff.. chukkae kyu. Chukkae sungmin nuna..". Dengan menahan tawa siwon mengulurkan tangannya pada kyuhyun dan sungmin.

"ne..terimakasih siwon-ah" Sungmin melebarkan senyumnya saat menjabat uluran tangan siwon namun kyuhyun justru menunjukan sikap sebaliknya, kyuhyun menyentuh tangan siwon dengan cepat hanya menyentuh dan tak ada niat untuk membalas uluran tangan dari hyung tertampannya itu. Tahu kenapa? karna ucapan selamat dari siwon terdengar seperti ucapan hinaan ditelinga kyuhyun.

"aku tak sabar ingin segera melihat keponakanku" leeteukpun terlihat tak berbeda dengan siwon.

"ne..ne kalau bisa aku ingin keponakan yeoja kyu.. prffff..". Kali ini giliran yesung yang memperburuk keadaan kyuhyun.

Melihat beberapa hyungdeul yang menertawakannya membuat kyuhyun tak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Tangannya mulai mengepal erat dan nafasnyapun mulai berderu. Ya semoga saja tak ada yang memperburuk keadaan.

"ya kyuhyun-ah, kau semakin cepat membuatku menjadi seorang ahjussi. Aku tak ingin cepat tua" donghae mengelus-elus kulit wajahnya untuk memastikan tak ada kerutan penuaan diwajahnya.

"ya kyu.. aku akan membelikanmu daster yang lucu-lucu. Berwarna merah muda dan ada gambar kelincinya.."

"huahahahaha". Ucapan eunyuk berhasil memancing semua orang untuk tertawa. Dan bagi kyuhyun tawa itu terdengan begitu mengejeknya.

Aish eunhyuk, tak sadarkah kau sudah memperburuk keadaan.

Tangan kyuhyun semakin mengepat kuat. Gigi kyuhyunpun bergemeletuk geram. Runtuh sudah pertahanan kyuhyun. kyuhyun benar-benar marah, kesal dan terhina. Ini semua gara-gara sungmin. Ya sungmin. Untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya hamil saja sudah terlalu sulit untuknya, apalagi sekarang. Dan jika saja sungmin tak memberi tahu tentang kehamilannya pada hyungdeulnya ini semua tak akan terjadi bukan.

Tanpa diduga kyuhyun menghempas kasar tangan sungmin dari pinggangnya dan menatap marah pada yeoja yang sedikit terkejut dengan sikap kyuhyun.

"kau puas, semua hyungdeul menertawakan aku sekarang." Ucap kyuhyun sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"k-kyu apa maksudmu?"

Sungmin menatap mata kyuhyun dalam-dalam mencari maksud dari omongan suaminya yang terkesan menyalahkannya. Mata kyuhyun memancarkan amarahnya yang bisa terbaca jelas oleh sungmin.

"kau jahat min"

Kyuhyunpun melangkah dari hadapan sungmin begitu saja. Sungmin mematung tak percaya dengan omongan kyuhyun. Selama dua tahun menikah dengannya belum pernah sekalipun kyuhyun berkata seperti itu padanya. Apalagi sampai mengatai dirinya jahat. Tak lama setelah itu terdengan suara bantingan pintu yang cukup keras. Dan cukup keras untuk menghantam hati sungmin.

Kata-kata kyuhyun begitu menusuk hati sungmin, bibir sungmin bergetar seiring dengan jatuhnya setetes air mata di pipi cubbynya.

Semua orang yang berada diruangan itu hanya mematung dan menjadi penonton. Binggung dengan keadaanya sebenarnya yang sedang terjadi.

Eunhyuk menyenggol lengan donghae dan berbisik "a-ada apa dengan mereka?".

Tapi donghae malah mengendikan bahunya "molla"

Tak merasa dapat jawaban yang pasti eunhyuk kembali meyenggol lengan yesung yang berada disisi kanannya.

"hyung, mereka kenapa?"

Belum sempat yesung memberikan jawaban yang tak diketahuinya sungmin lebih dulu mendekati mereka. Yesung, siwon, donghae ,leeteuk dan eunyuk hanya menatap sungmin heran.

"leeteuk-ssi.. bisa kau antar aku pulang ke ilsan?".

"min apa yang.."

"antarkan aku sekarang. Kumohon"

Nada bicara sungmin sungguh membuat leeteuk tak tega dan dengan terpaksa menuruti perkataan sungmin. Leeteukpun segera mengikuti sungmin yang telah berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan keempat orang yang masih setia dengan wajah biggung mereka.

Yesung, siwon, donghae dan eunyukpun hanya saling bertatap. Dan saling bertanya satu sama lain dengan tatapan mata mereka berharap salah satu dari mereka berempat ada yang tahu tentang kejadian sebenarnya.

"padahal lelucon sungmin nuna tadi benar-benar lucukan? Kenapa malah jadi seperti ini" kata eunhyuk memecah kebisuan diantara keempat namja tampan itu.

"hahh kau benar hyuk. Perutku saja sampai sakit karna terlalu keras tertawa" ujar yesung.

"ne aku juga hyung". siwonpun menyetujui ucapan yesung.

"aku tak menyangka jika sungmin nuna mempunyai selera humor yang begitu tinggi". Yesung, siwon dan eunyukpun mengangguk menyetujui ucapan donghae. Sungmin benar-benar lucu hari ini.

"tapi.. kenapa jadi begini". Dan setelah ucapan dari eunyuk berakhir keempat namja inipun hanya menghela nafas dan menghempaskan tubuh mereka kekursi.

"lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya donghae.

"bertanya pada kyuhyun disituasi seperti ini, sama saja membangunkan setan yang tengah mengamuk. Kita tunggu leeteuk hyung saja".

Dan akhirnya keempat namja inipun terlantar dirumah kyumin begitu saja.

-dimobil leeteuk—

Sungmin sedikit terisak meski tak ada air mata yang mengalir, karna sungmin memang sengaja menahan tangisannya. Bukan sungmin namanya jika dia terlalu gampang meneteskan air mata, sungmin itu bukan wanita lemah yang terlalu gampang membuang air matanya hanya karna masalah-masalah kecil. Tapi masalah yang sungmin hadapi sungguh terasa berat dihatinya, haruskah sungmin menangis sekarang.

"kita akan ke ilsan?" tanya leetek yang sedari tadi mengkhawatirkan sungmin sambil terus fokus mengemudi.

"tentu saja" jawab sungmin dingin.

"kau yakin, akan benar-benar pulang ke ilsan?"

"tentu saja"

"kau ingin mengadu masalah rumah tanggamu pada orangtuamu?"

"tentu sa-ja.. tidak". Sungmin menundukan kepalanya. Sungmin tahu jika tak seharusnya masalah yang dihadapi bersama kyuhyun harus diketahui orang tuannya.

"ya! Kau ingin menangis?" tanya leeteuk saat tahu airmata telah mengenang dipelupuk mata sungmin.

"aniyo" meski sudah terlihat jelaspun sungmin masih mengelak.

"ayolah, kau tak ingin menangis dibahuku". Leeteuk mengerak-gerakkan bahu kanannya untuk mengoda sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum melihatnya meski sedetik kemudian air mata sungmin menetes juga.

"oppa" sungminpun menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu leeteuk dan menumpahkan tangisannya disana.

Leeteuk rindu saat-saat seperti ini, saat-saat sungmin bersamanya. Menumpahkan tangisnya dan berkeluh kesah padanya. Dengan lembut leeteuk mengusap-usap rambut sungmin dan mencium pucuk kepala sungmin menyesapi aroma wangi yang khas dari rambut sungmin.

Leeteuk masih fokus dengan menyetirnya selama sungmin menangis dipundaknya.

"apa menurutmu perkataan kyuhyun keterlaluan"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"baiklah menangislah sampai kau puas lalu ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, arrachi?"

Dan sungminpun menumpahkan segala rasa sedihnya saat itu juga dibahu leeteuk.

-dikedai ice cream-

"satu cup jumbo ice cream strowberry dan satu ice cream coklat ukuran biasa"

Setelah leeteuk mengatakan pesanannya, pelayan itupun membungkuk hormat dan pergi. Leeteuk tersenyum memandangi sungmin yang mulai terlihat ceria mendengar kata satu cup jumbo ice cream strowberry kesukaannya. Ya, leeteuk hafal benar dengan apa saja hal yang sungmin suka temasuk dalam urusan rasa.

Tak lama menunggu ice cream yang mereka pesanpun datang. Sungmin tersenyum memandang satu cup jumbo ice cream strowberry yang kini ada dihadapannya, namun senyum itu memudar ketika sungmin mengingat kyuhyun. Sungmin mendorong cup ice creamnya menjauh.

"ya. Jangan seperti anak kecil min. Kau sudah dewasa. Makan ice creammu dan setelah itu, ceritakan apa yang terjadi padaku".

Sungmin menghela nafas dan meraih cup ice creamnya kembali, mendengar nasihat leeteuk tak pernah ada ruginya untuknya.

Beberapa menit berlalu sungmin telah menghabiskan ice creamnya dan denga telaten leeteuk mengelap bibir sungmin yang belepotan. 4 tahun sungmin tinggal bersamanya membuat leeteuk paham dengan kebiasaan sepupunya ini. orang tua sungmin pernah menitipkannya pada keluarga leeteuk saat sungmin pindah keseoul untuk melanjutkan pendidikanya diuniversitas. Dan perlu sungmin ingat jika leeteuklah yang mempertemukannya dengan kyuhyun.

Semenjak kyuhyun dan sungmin berpacaran, sungmin memang tak terlalu dekat lagi dengan leeteuk apalagi saat leeteuk telah menikah. Dan pekerjaannya sebagai menejer super junior semakin menyita waktu-waktu leeteuk.

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?". Leeteuk menatap sungmin lembut untuk memastikan semua akan baik-baik saja.

Sekali lagi sungmin menghela nafas sebelum mengutarakan jawabannya.

"oppa.. kyuhyun benar-benar hamil"

JEDAR

Kata-kata yang tak ingin leeteuk dengar akhirnya keluar dari bibir sungmin. Sedari tadi leeteuk terus berfikir tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan menyimpulkan beberapa kejadian sebelum sungmin dan kyuhyun bertengkar. Dan kesimpulan terakhir yang leeteuk dapat adalah kyuhyun hamil. Tapi kesimpulan leeteuk terpatahkan saat ada yang salah dengan suatu hal dan suatu hal itu adalah kyuhyun yang seorang namja.

Leeteuk sempat berkesimpulan jika sungmin hanya bercanda tapi melihat pertengkaran dan sikap kecewa sungmin yang tak main-main membuat leeteuk terus berdoa jika kesimpulan tentang hamilnya kyuhyun adakah kesalahan terbesarnya dalam menganalisa suatu kejadian. Namun kini kata-kata itu dengan mulus meluncur dari mulut sungmin.

Leetuk masih terdiam sedikit terkejut dengan kenyataan yang sempat terpikirkan olehnya tadi.

"beberapa bulan yang lalu aku sempat ingin mengadopsi seorang anak. Tapi kyuhyun menolaknya. Kyuhyun bilang dia sangat ingin memiliki anak dari darah dagingya sendiri. Dan saat mendengar tentang kehamilannya meski terkejut aku sangat bahat bahagia. Aku tidak perduli jika itu anak kyuhyun bersama orang lain, karna yang terpenting itu adalah anak kyuhyun, darah daging kyuhyun"

Leeteuk masih terdiam, ini adalah kebiasaan saat sungmin berkeluh kesah pada leeteuk. Leeteuk akan diam dan menjadi pendengar yang baik selama sungmin bercerita dan leeteuk baru akan bicara jika sungmin sudah selesai mengadukan semua masalahnya memberikan sedikit masukan dan nasehat untuk sungmin jika leeteuk merasa mampu untuk membantu sungmin menyelesaikan masalahnya.

"kehamilan kyuhyun, mungkin jawaban atas doaku selama ini. aku sangat ingin memberikan seorang anak pada kyuhyun. Tapi aku masih terlalu takut."

Leeteuk menarik nafas setelah merasa masalah yang sungmin utarakan sudah selesai dan segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"kajja.." ucap leeteuk seraya menarik lengan sungmin.

"kemana oppa?"

"tentu saja meminta maaf pada kyuhyun. Kau tahu, terkadang seorang yang sedang hamil itu akan jadi lebih sensitif".

-back to KyuMin's House-

Sama seperti leeteuk keempat namja tampan ini juga sempat tak percaya saat sungmin menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi itulah kenyataan yang terjadi.

"kalian ingat, jaga mulut kalian dan jangan membuat kyuhyun malu dan semakin emosi" ucapan leeteuk mendapat anggukan setuju dari yesung, siwon, donghae dan eunhyuk.

Mereka berserta sungmin segera menuju kekamar kyuhyun. Setibanya disana yesung, siwon, donghae dan eunhyuk berdoa bersama terlebih dulu meminta perlindungan dari tuhan agar diselamatkan dari evil maknaenya. Mereka cukup hafal dengan sikap kyuhyun yang sedang mengamuk. Eunyukpun bisa bergidik ngeri hanya dengan membayangkannya saja.

Dengan ragu leeteuk mendekatkan tangannya kepintu dan mengetuknya perlahan.

Tok tok tok..

"kyu..boleh kami masuk..".

"..." tak ada jawaban dari dalam.

Tok tok tok..

"kyu..kami hanya ingin minta maaf"

"...". sama seperti leeteuk ucapan donghae juga tak mendapat tanggapan dari kyuhyun.

Toktoktoktok..tok..tok..toktotktoktok..tok..tok..

"yesung hyung apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" protes donghae saat yesung malah memainkan pintu.

"membuat suara ketukan pintuku menjadi lebih merdu, siapa tahu bisa membuat kyuhyun membuka pintunya". Jelas yesung dan menghasilkan tatapan yang seolah berkata 'dasar aneh' kearahnya.

"minggir hyung biar aku yang mencoba?". Yesung sedikit menyingkir saat eunyuk mengambil posisi terdepan.

"yak maknae. Cepat buka pintunya jika tidak aku tak akan pernah memberimu koleksi video terbaruku lagi".

Semua orang menatap eunyuk tajam.

"HYUK..!" leeteuk, yesung, siwon dan donghae meneriakinya secara bersamaan.

"MWO..? aku dan kyuhyun memang sedang mengoleksi video-video spongebob".

Semua yang mendengar hanya bersweatdrop ria termasuk sungmin. Sungmin geleng-geleng kepala memaklumi tingkah semua member suju yang terkadang jauh dari kesan cool itu. 'benar-benar..'

BRAGHH

Suara pintu yang seperti terkena lembaran benda yang keras cukup mengagetkan mereka.

"YAK MONYET, aku bisa mencari video spongebob sendiri. Aku tak butuh video darimu". Teriak kyuhyun dari dalam.

Akhirnya ada jawaban juga dari kyuhyun meski jawaban yang keluar tak sesuai yang mereka harapkan.

Siwon mendekati pintu. Kali ini gilaran uri siwon mencoba "kyu, bukan pintunya. Kami hanya ingin meminta maaf. Kau tahu Tuhan saja selalu memaafkan umatkan, dan kau seharusnya juga...mmhhhhppp"

Eunyuk segera membungkam mulut siwon karna jika tidak akan ada ceramah yang panjang darinya.

"biar aku saja.." sungmin berjalan mendekati pintu, sungmin menarik nafas terlebih dulu untuk mengumpulkan keberniaannya.

"kyu.. kumohon buka pintunya.. aku minta maaf kyu..aku sama sekali tak bermaksud mempermalukanmu. Aku hanya terlalu senang karna kau hamil. Kau tahu bukan aku sangat merindukan kehadiran seorang bayi diantara kita.." ujar sungmin tulus.

"tapi aku namja min, namja tak seharusnya hamil. Kau lihat tadi semua hyungdeul mentertawakanku, mereka menghinaku, mereka mengejekku padahal mereka orang-orang terdekatku, dan bagaimana jika semua orang tahu, bagaimana jika seluruh dunia tahu. Aku pasti akan jadi bahan ejekan semua orang dan semua sparkyu pasti malu mempunyai idola namja yang hamil".

Ya semua yang mendengar itu pasti tahu jika kyuhyun amat sangat kecewa.

"mianhe kyu. Aku juga tak ingin ini terjadi padamu" ujar sungmin.

"bagaimana jika semua orang tak akan pernah tahu?" ucapan leeteuk membuat semua orang mengerutkan dahinya termasuk kyuhyun yang mendengarnya dari dalam.

"kyu, aku dan semua orang disini berjanji tidak akan memberi tahu tentang kehamilanmu pada siapapun, benarkan?" leeteuk menatap yesung, siwon, donghae dan eunhyuk meminta persetujuan.

"N-ne kyu kami berj-janji" kata mereka meski ada sedikit nada keterpaksaan disana.

"lalu bagaimana jika perutku semakin membesar?"

"katakan saja jika kau sedang busung lapar atau cacingan kyu"

"HYUK.." lagi-lagi eunyuk berkata seenaknya dan dihadiahi deathglare dari yang lainnya.

"aku hanya bercanda.."

"kita pikirkan caranya nanti.. tapi kau tidak perlu cemas kyu, aku dan yang lain akan membantumu untuk merawat kandunganmu sampai lahir".

"ne kyu. Benar apa yang yesung hyung katakan aku akan menjagamu selama kau hamil"

"ne itu benar". donghae dan eunyuk menyetujui apa kata siwon. Eunyuk sebenarnya tak rela menyetujuinya namun mengingat siwon orang baik dan rajin kegereja mungkin menuruti perkataannya akan mendatangkan hal baik pula untuknya.

Sungmin merasa terharu dengan orang-orang yang begitu perduli dengan suaminya. Ia tak menyangka mereka sangat menyayangi kyuhyun meski kyuhyun kerap menjahili mereka.

Tak lam kemudian terdengar langkah kaki mendekat kearah pintu, dan..

Krieettt.

Akhirnya kyuhyun membuka pintunya lebar-lebar.

"apa hyungdeul sungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang hyungdeul katakan?"

Leeteuk, yesung, siwon, eunhyuk dan donghaepun mengangguk kompak.

"kyu.." panggilan dari sungmin membuat kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sungmin.

"kyuhyun, mianhae..?"sungmin memeluk kyuhyun erat dan kyuhyun membalas pelukan sungmin.

"ne.. maafkan aku juga min. Aku menyayangimu"

"aku menyayangimu kyu, bahkan meski kau hamil sekalipun"

Kyuhyun merasa bersalah dengan sungmin, seharusnya dia bersyukur mendapat istri seperti sungmin. Sungmin selalu bisa menerima kyuhyun bagaimanapun keadaannya. Mungkin jika istrinya adalah orang lain tak menutup kemungkinan jika istrinya akan menceraikannya karna mendapati suaminya yang hamil entah dengan siapa.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukan sungmin lalu dipandanginya kedua iris sungmin lekat-lekat. Perlahan kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya, mencoba menghapus jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah sungmin.

Semakin dekat.

Semakin dekat.

Sungmin mulai menutup matanya bersiap menerima ciuman dari suami tercintannya

Semakin dekat dan..

"EEHEMMM.."

"kita seperti sedang menonton drama saja ya hyung"

Ya ampun kenapa mereka berdua bisa lupa dengan keberadaan mereka. Diwajah sungmin terlihat semburat berwarna pink sekarang.

'aihs ahjussi-ahjussi tua itu menganggu saja'. Batin kyuhyun kesal.

"kau tenang saja kyu kami semua akan membantumu.."

"gomawo hyungdeul"

-2minggu kemudian-

Semua hyungdeul kyuhyun sungguh menepati janjinya padanya. Jika sedang bekerja mereka sama sekali tak pernah menyinggung tentang kehamilan kyuhyun, tapi begitu selesai semua hyungdeulnya selalu menanyakan keadaannya.

Awalnya kyuhyun merasa risih dengan sikap hyungdeulnya yang terkesan overprotectif. Kyuhyun merasa seperti seorang istri yang sedang dikhawatirkan suaminya. Dan itu masih terkesan seperti sebuah sindiran bagi kyuhyun, tapi kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah ia tahu hyungdeulnya melakukan semua ini dengan tulus.

Meyakinkan semua hyungdeul bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja dan bisa melakukan beberapa hal sendiri sudah berulang kali kyuhyun lakukan tapi hasilnya tetap sama saja.

'kyuhyun-ah gwaencanha?'

'biar aku bawakan tasmu kyu'

'kyu. Ini kubuatkan susu untukmu. Minumlah!"

'jika kau lelah untuk latihan istirahat saja kyu'

'apa ada yang kau inginkan kyu?'

Hingga akhirnya kyuhyun mulai terbiasa dengan kekhawatiran hyungdeulnya yang berlebihan itu. Dan bukan cho kyuhyun namanya jika dia tak membuat hyungdeulnya menderita.

-oOo-

'yesung hyung bawakan tasku?'

'tasmukan kecil kyu, kau tak lihat tas besarmu sudah kubawakan?'

'tapi lenganku pegal hyung rasa nyerinya bisa sampai keperutku nanti. Aku takut akan membahayakan baby.'

'ya baiklah'

-oOo-

'siwon hyung, aku haus bisa kau buatkan aku susu'

'ne kyu, tapi nanti setelah aku selesai mandi'

'shireo, aku inginya sekarang hyung'

'ne, tapi aku sedang mandi'

'baiklah aku minum air keran saja'

'andwae' (keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya mengenakan handuk)

'ini susunya'

'gomawo hyung'

-oOo-

'kyu, bangun kita harus latihan untuk nanti malam'

'hyung bisakah aku istirahat'

'tapi ini penting kyu, aku tak mau kau membuat kesalahan lagi seperti kemarin'

'tapi perutku sakit donghae hyung, kurasa baby sudah lelah. Bukankah hyung janji untuk menjaganya'

'aish baiklah, aku juga tak ingin terjadi sesuatu dengan keponakanku'

-oOo-

'HYUKJAEEEEE'

'ya kyu kenapa berteriak, kau menganggu istirahatku saja'

'ya hyukjae aku ingin ice cream'

'minta tolong saja pada menager hyung'

'leeteuk hyung baru saja pergi, ayolah hyukjae hyung. Kau tak sayang lagi dengan baby eoh?'

'ya baiklah. Baiklah.'

'terima kasih hyung'

'ini ice creamnya'

'ice cream coklat?'

'ne cepat ambil aku ingin kembali beristirahat'

'bukankah tadi aku bilang ice cream vanila'

'ya cho kyuhyun, kau hanya bilang ice cream saja tadi'

'seingatku aku bilang vanila'

'aishh ya sudah aku belikan lagi yang vanila'

'ini ice cream VANILAmu'

'terimakasih hyung'

'ne'

'kau mau kemana hyung'

'tentu saja kembali istirahat'

'tapi tiba-tiba saja aku ingin makan ice cream sambil kakiku dipijat olehmu'

'cho kyuhyunnnnnnnnn'

Seperti inilah nasib hyungdeul kyuhyun.

-kyuhyun pov-

Menjadi orang hamil ternyata enak juga, semua orang selalu menuruti apa yang ku mau. Aku minta apa ya pada leeteuk hyung?

Ehh tunggu dulu, bukankan semua orang akan menurutiku karna aku hamil? Huahahah..Tunggu cho sungmin aku akan memakanmu dan kau tak akan bisa menolaknya lagi kali ini.

Tbc_

Annyeong danis datang membawa chap terbaru. Semoga reader suka.

Sedikit pemberitahuan, karna satu dan lain hal ff When KYU Can Let MIN Go terpaksa author hapus. Author ingin fokus dengan penyelesaian ff ini dan Loving Ming. Gomawo..

Review juseyo..


End file.
